


丁香色男子的肖像画

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 改编自2018年5月10日的梦。5月10日正是今天，也就是说，在我决定写这个故事的时候，正是两年前我经历这一切的同一天，而我写这个故事的时候，刚好也是两年前我回味它的同一天。在这个故事里，我醒来后最喜欢的是阿代尔，他的戏份甚至比男女主还丰富，并且具有宽裕的留白可供想象。并且我统计了一下，我一共只有三个跟让让有关的原创女主梦境，但在这些梦境里，让让都是做同种类型工作的，简直难以解释我的潜意识是怎么想的。
Relationships: Janlenoux de Courcillant/Original Female Character(s)





	丁香色男子的肖像画

我决定在夏天写下这个故事，因为故事发生的时候也是在夏天。我将这页写满回忆的纸藏在这幅肖像画的背后，它讲述着我与画中人的故事。当某一天有人读到这段文字的时候，我应该，不如说我希望，那时我已经死了，要在活着的时候讲述一生的爱恋，总是件很不容易的事情。

遇见他的夏天，丁香花在院子里开得正茂，我站在废弃小屋布满蛛网的窗边，观察落英在微风里下坠的方向。

这间倾圮了一半的石房子藏着我的秘密，我在郊外的断壁残垣里偷偷地练习画画，躲在墙壁夹角的阴影之间，像机警的鹿那样时而抬头观察着外面。

我必须小心又小心，任何的差池都可能导致我被定义为女巫。我生活在一个不允许女性触碰绘画与诗歌的小村庄，这里是我的故乡，也是我的囚牢与流放地。

他就像是被风吹来的一般，飘然出现在我的面前。我看到两个男人一前一后地跑进院子，他和他的朋友，他们被什么人追赶着，太急于寻找隐蔽的地方，没有看见坐在石墙背后的我。

我看着他们藏身进储藏萝卜的地窖，随后听见村里民兵们集合的号角。我抱着画板走出去，在落满灰尘的地面上，通往地下世界的入口毫不起眼，裙摆带起的落叶就能将那块圆形完全覆盖。

民兵们追上时，只见我在院子里作画，油彩铺得灿烂缤纷，这让他们以为我在这里很久了。

“你有没有看见两个男人？”他们说话粗鲁，像冬眠醒来的黑熊一样暴躁。

“其中一位是长发对吗？”我淡定地停下画笔。

“是的，你看见了？”他们逼近我。

我点了下头，“他们往村子的方向去了。”然后问，“他们是谁？”

“是两个杀人犯。”回答时，他们的眼睛因可预期的赏金而发光。

那跟你们也没什么区别。我在心里想。

离开前他们踢倒了我的画架，调色盘从我的手里滑落，颜料涂抹在裙子上，泥土弄脏了尚未完成的作品。

等他们走远了，人声和马蹄消失，我才移开凳子，敲了敲地窖的门，像跟蚂蚁说话那样俯下身，这让我的头发沾满了枯叶的粉尘。

“出来吧，”我说，“他们已经走了。”

最先探出来的脑袋覆盖着美丽的粉金色卷发，那是他的朋友，“你为什么要帮我们？你已经听到了，我们是杀人犯。”

“他们也一样。”村子里有猎巫的传统，他们热衷于以各种诡异而残忍的方式杀死与众不同的女人。我把这些告诉他，就像在讲述一个荒诞离奇的遥远故事。

“可世界上根本没有女巫。”他的朋友站直身体，拍了拍衬衣上的泥土，脸庞精致得就像帕尼尼的作品——现在我的会如此形容。

“他们说有，就是有。”我边蹲下来边说，拾起颜料与画笔，它们掉得到处都是，有的被弄脏，有的被踩坏，“比如，爱画画的女人。”

“画画有什么不对？”他的朋友帮我捡起画笔，收集散落一地的颜料管，掏出手绢擦拭我的裙摆。

“祭司说，女巫会将被画者的灵魂撕开，与自己的血一起搅拌在颜料里，越是传神的画越能致命，如果某人得了怪病昏迷不醒，或是突然间吐血死去，那就是被女巫夺走了灵魂。”我如实地回答，我是听着这样的事长大的，但恫吓并没能阻止我天性迷恋色彩。

“现在又不是中世纪，怎么还会有人相信这种事？”他的朋友露出不可思议的表情，像是在听一桩天方夜谭。

“这村庄不通电，灌溉还靠水车，他们骑着马追我们，我看跟一千年前也差不多。”他不知何时站在阳光下的，长发融化在满树的淡紫色的细碎花朵里，眼睛亦是柔和的粉色与紫色，他整个人就像是这丁香花幻化成的一般，以至于我迟迟才注意到他的存在。他用十分温柔的声音问我，“这就是你只能躲在这里画画的原因吗？”

我默认而无奈地叹了口气。我想他一定是看到了我藏在地窖里的东西，崭新与用尽的颜料盒，磨秃与未拆的画笔……还有数不清的草稿与画作，足以构成我特立独行的罪证。

“那现在怎么办？”他的朋友问，“他们看见你在这里画画了，会把你绑在十字架上烧死吗？”

“我不知道，上一次烧死人是五年前的事情了。”

“死去的是女画家吗？”他的朋友看了看我的画笔。

“是女诗人。”我想起那位精通押韵与格律的夫人，她的家里有整面墙的书，多到燃烧她时都不需要木柴。

“真糟糕！”他的朋友说。

“有什么是我们能做的吗？”他问，“你帮助我们躲过了追捕，我们不能放任你因我们而遭受苦难，”他想为我擦去画纸上的灰尘，却不小心抹乱了未干的色彩，一脸抱歉却眼神认真地说，“你的画很漂亮，应该挂在博物馆里，而不是被火来焚烧。”

我没有想过要什么回报，我甚至不知道自己为何要帮助他们。但既然他这么问了，我没有理由不将我的心愿告诉他。

“我想离开这里。”

这个声音在我的心里回荡很久了，也许从我出生的那天起，我就从未真正属于这块诞生了我的土地。

他和他的朋友欣然同意，带着我离开了与世隔绝的闭塞村庄，踏上路途迢迢的逃亡之旅。曾经在书本上读到过的广袤世界，像一幅瑰丽无边的画卷，随着奔逃的步伐在我的面前徐徐展开。

我们时而在星空下露宿，时而在溪流里徒步，偶尔地，我们会乘船航行于河道，或者借助任何他们能弄到的交通工具。

我谨遵缄言不窥探的美德，好奇却没有询问是谁在后面紧追不舍。他们日夜警惕，片刻不得松懈，仿佛躲避着所有人的追捕，而我，却经由这不同寻常的逃亡路途，逐渐地认识了外面世界的真实面貌。

我不知道故事是从什么时候开始的，更难以判断起因是什么。

也许是我们穿过森林的时候，他负责架设用来烹饪的篝火，而他的朋友承担打猎的任务，这样每晚都有挺长的时间，只有我们俩在一起，太阳在我们身边沉沉地潜入森林，黄昏一分一秒变成夜晚。

也许是我们爬上那艘破旧却仍能浮起来的船，他很轻松地跳上甲板，身姿像猞猁一样敏捷，随后他找来一块木板，横跨在河岸与船舷之间，用脚稳稳地踩着，然后朝我伸出手，背着光的角度使他的剪影格外好看。

也许是寒潮突如其来的夜晚，他脱下衣服裹紧了我的身体，源自他的温度染上了我的皮肤，像浸入泥土的雨水，一直渗透到很深很深的地方，在血液搏动的地方种植着夏天。

但直到某次生死一线，我才真正得以确定，在我的浑然不觉中，究竟是什么东西在自作主张地酝酿。

那次真的不怎么走运，猎犬使我们暴露了行踪，他们带着我越过森林里的溪流，试图消除气味痕迹。但这只能短时间迷惑住追兵，我们必须尽快转移到别处去。我却在奔跑时扭伤了脚踝，皮肉可怕地肿起来，变成不均匀地紫红色，疼得像是骨骼都已经断裂。

“你杀了我吧，我不想拖累你们，也不想被他们抓到。”我用诉说爱意的语气请求，他与他的朋友都能做到这件事，我却单单望着他的眼睛，不着痕迹地强调：我只想要你。

要是我能早些察觉就好了，我在放弃一切希望的门前可惜地想。我曾经以为爱情是轰轰烈烈的雷鸣，以万钧之势降临，没有人会不知道，可直到我决定将生命交给他，才迟来地明白，爱情是悄悄萌发的种子，当你听见春雷炸响的时候，它其实已经存在了很久，也许越过了整个冬天。

他一言不发地为枪装上消音器，随着低头而垂下的额发挡住了他的眼睛，我看不清他的表情与情绪，但就在他将枪口抵上我的心脏时，他的朋友握住了他手里加长的枪管。

“还不至于到这一步。”他的朋友轻轻摇头，按下他的手腕，拿走他手里的枪，拆掉消声器，重新塞进他的手里。

就在他垂下手臂时闪过眼底的柔光中，我捕捉到了也许可以解释成如释重负的轻松。我想他的朋友一定是我们中最早察觉到一切的人，也可能是他与他的朋友说了什么，或者他的朋友主动地询问。

他们彼此称呼为朋友，却亲密得跟兄弟一样，永远把对方的愿望当作是自己的。

他们很快商量出对策，将我留在这隐蔽的石墙后，只要不在他们身边，我就是个普通的姑娘，没有人会注意到我。他们离开了很久很久，久到我以为他们不会回来。但最后他们不知从哪找来了一辆卡车，从绝望的沼泽地里拯救了我。

盘山而行的道路狭窄不足轮胎之间的距离，他握着方向盘，像特技演员那样倾斜车身，将一侧的轮子架上崖壁，碎石沿途滚落，砸在车顶上，像下了场陨石。

“害怕的话就闭上眼睛吧。”他注视着前方对我说。

“不。”我坚持要望着他，以免粉身碎骨时来不及。

也许是晃动的视野造成的错觉，我看到他透过玻璃与我对视，只有很短的一瞬间，就像眨眼时烛光留下的残影，多么令人难忘的存在，可又没有办法证明。

与其说是幸运，倒不如说是他超凡的车技，使我们得以逃出生天。

翻过高山后，我们抵达了平原，车胎在浅滩里陷入淤泥，油量也几乎耗尽。他将我抱下来，我们溯流而行，隐没足迹，走进一片森林，躲藏在不知道什么野兽留下的洞穴里。

安全起见，这晚没有篝火，他的朋友离开寻找食物，他留在我的身边，长久地看着我。他的目光在我的额头上亲吻，然后移动到嘴唇，以及别的地方。

我们始终相对无言。

余下的路显得更加沉默。

几天之后，城市的灯光出现在遥远的地平线彼端，好像满天繁星在人间的倒影。

他开着新找到的车，在一座桥边停下。

“到了分别的时候了。”他没有回过头来看我，眼睛直视着前方，“总有这样的时候的。”

我望着后视镜里他的双瞳，沉默不语。他们已经如约带我逃离了不幸的命运，我哪还能再期待什么呢？

“让她来选。”他的朋友在此时说道，以一种严肃得近乎劝诫的口吻，“你没有权力替她决定什么才是更好的。”

他不置可否地摇头，仍然不肯回过头来望我，“如果她跟着我们走进‘废墟’，那就再也不可能离开了。”

我听清了每一个字，却不太明白音节组成的含义，但我早已习惯无法逃离和无法摆脱，即使“废墟”意味着地狱，只要有他在那里，我也想不到疏离的理由。

他终于转过头来看我，“你会失去好不容易得来的自由，我不认为世界上有任何人值得你付出这样的牺牲。所以，走吧，成为画家，成为一个自由的人，过任何你想要的生活。”

说罢他走下车，打开我这边的门，不由分说地将我拽出来。我死死地抓住椅子不愿放手，他索性打横抱着我，将我搬运到路边，就好像我是一件被抛弃的行李。

“你在做什么？”他的朋友从车里出来阻止他。“让她来选！明白吗？只有她才有资格替自己决定未来。”

“但她根本不明白这选择意味着什么！”

这是我唯一一次看到这对好朋友争吵，他们互不相让，几乎快要打起来。

“我愿意。”我大声说，像许下结婚誓词那样庄重，四周忽然变得安静，我自己的声音在颅腔里回荡，听起来就像石头落进水里那样响亮，带着一连串不安分的余波。

“看看她，别做将来会后悔的事情。”他的朋友真诚地劝道。

他低下头，妥协了，拉开车门，摘下领带，亲手蒙上我的眼睛。

“你还有大约一个钟头的时间可以重新考虑，”他扶着我回到座位上，“我希望你尽快改变主意。”

我在虚无的视野里摇头，换来他一声沉重的叹息。

车开了很远的距离，驶过很长的直道，拐了好几次弯，但也可能只是为了迷惑我的方向感而刻意兜的圈子。我听到车水马龙的嘈杂，随后周围逐渐安静，轮胎碾过碎石子路，发出细碎的摩擦声音。车最终停下来了。

他打开车门，牵着我的手，扶着我的肩，引着我步上台阶，走过很长的长廊，然后又是台阶，脚下是鞋跟踏在金属上的声音，我能感觉得到，我们走出了一个弧形。

“这是谁？”有人好奇地问。他没有回答。

还有人吹了声口哨。他懒得理会。

随后是另一个声音，“行啊你，别看平时……可真会玩。”

……许多的人声在我的耳边交汇，话语的洪流冲击着我的耳膜，脑海里嗡嗡作响。

有人询问，“你确认过她的意愿吗？”

以及另一个，“你对她解释过利害吗？”

“这位小姐很累了，我们先带她回房间，待会再来开记者招待会。”是他的朋友在替我解围。

但我不希望他被误会成自私或不负责任的人，于是拼命地点头，“他问过，他解释过，我全都知道，全都明白。”

他带我去了属于他和朋友的套间。在那里，他摘下了蒙在我眼睛上的领带。重获光明的视野中，我看到了收拾得整洁漂亮的房间。他们共用一个宽敞的客厅，还有博物馆般的厨房。他离开了一会儿去应付外面的人，回来后，他在炉灶旁为我们做了晚餐。那是这么多天来吃到的最像样的一顿饭。

本来打算由我来做饭的，但我这么提出的时候，他的朋友笑着告诉我，“千万别碰他厨房里的任何一样东西，如果你不想被他杀掉的话。”

为了这句话，他用勺子敲了他朋友的额头。后者装出很疼的样子倒在沙发上，却咯咯地笑弯了眼睛。

他带我去厨房，指给我角落里的火炉，跟这房间里的其他设施比起来，它简单得就像是个玩具，他知道我必须使用他的厨房，他太经常出门，有时一消失就是好几天，如果不能自己做饭的话，我很快就会饿死在这里。

废墟看起来就像是漂亮的金丝鸟笼，这里一切应有尽有，却唯独没有窗户，看不见外面的景色，也看不见日光与晚星，只有墙上的挂钟指示着时间。

大约是午夜了，他牵着我走进卧室，我们坐在床边，他犹豫不决地看着我，我想他仍不确定这是不是一个坏主意。

直到我主动吻了他，他才下定决定回应，又在某个时刻戛然而止。

他起身走到客厅里，敲开另一个房间的门。当他的朋友听清他要借什么的时候，那笑声穿过虚掩的房门，像一串风铃碰撞，我听得一清二楚。

“我们不可以有意外，”他对我解释，“否则的话，你会被送走，孩子也不能留下。”他抚摸着我的脸蛋，“现在后悔还来得及，我可以跟他们求情，让你回到外面的世界去，我不想囚禁你，更不想伤害你。”

然而没什么可后悔的。不管多久之后，我都这么认为。事实上，正是这段生活在“废墟”的时光成就了作为画家的我。

“你的画很棒，”他的朋友某次说，“你应该去申请美术学校。”

我在女诗人的书上读到过，外面的世界有使人受教育的地方，不论男女都可以画画、写诗，甚至可以在一片水池里游泳，但我从未想过那会与我有关。

“我认为这是个好主意。”他也走过来，“你的才华不该被埋没在这片废墟里，你是个天生的艺术家。”

于是就这样，我开始准备美术学校的考试。尝试着画一些石膏像与静物，还有过去不被允许的肖像，他当然义不容辞地成为了我的模特。

而那时候，他正有意参加烹饪比赛，并且坚信，只有用最简单寻常的食材做出最精致的食物的人才是最好的厨师。

他的选择是土豆。他尝试了各种烹饪方法，力求让这种随处都能见到的蔬菜变得比山珍海味还美味。我和他的朋友兼职了美食评论家，努力消耗掉他的实验作品，并给出客观真实的评价。

“我这辈子都不想再看见土豆了。”他的朋友偷偷对我抱怨，但当他端着盘子出来的时候，他的朋友又是一脸期待的笑容，仿佛世界上没有什么东西比土豆更好吃了。

他的朋友是个十分美丽的人，就连皱眉头都非常地好看，几乎每个闲来无事的夜晚，都会打扮得漂漂亮亮地出去，与不同的女孩子约会。

“如果把那家伙的艳史编成一本书，准比希腊神话还厚。”他对我调侃他的朋友，“天知道为什么，所有的女人都对他爱慕得死去活来，心甘情愿地投怀送抱。”

“那你就是我居住在地底下的兄弟，”他的朋友毫不客气地回敬，“我不能爱上任何人，否则的话，就只能像你一样，把人家锁在笼子里了。”

他叹了口气，不再说话，抬起头来看着我，好像在自责他做了错误的决定。于是我提醒他，在这“废墟”里生活，是我自己甘愿的。

而这里，也并非绝对的不能离开，最坚固的锁链往往是无形的，一旦套在脖子上，就会跟着你去往天涯海角，直至进入坟墓。

“废墟”便是这样的地方，不会特别设防，因为根本逃不掉。

为了尽可能地消减我的被缚感，他会利用每一个合适的机会，带我到外面的世界去，来去的路上都蒙着我的眼睛，但当布条被摘下之后，我们就像普通的恋人一样，手牵着手走在人群熙攘的街道，将从快餐店买来的香肠喂给冰淇淋店门口的猫。他会陪我试穿漂亮的新裙子，并敏锐地看穿我因价格太离谱而摇头说不喜欢的伎俩，他的眼睛实在是洞察秋毫，我心里想的事情总是瞒不过他。但我不介意被他的目光穿透。

“你根本不用替他考虑钱的事情，”他的朋友对我说，“这家伙的钞票多着呢！你想他倾家荡产都难。”

但那是他流着鲜血与死神赌来的钱，每花一分都像是在消耗他的生命，所以我一点都不想要。

我从没有问过他究竟在做什么，这是我们之间的约定。他说过，他杀的每一个人都该死，我相信他的话，就像我爱着他一样真实。

但是偶然间，我还是撞破了他秘密的一角。那次他清晨就出去了，而我正在准备申请美术学校的作品。那是一副风景画，开满丁香花的院落，芬芳四溢的夏天。几乎铺满整张纸的碎花耗尽了紫色的颜料，我面对画到一半的花树一筹莫展，他的朋友正好回来，说可以带我去购物中心。

可就在我们拿着新买好的画具出来，走过繁华的商业街时，我在迎面而来的人群中看到了他的身影。我想他是出来寻找我的，欢喜地迎上去，但他的朋友拉住了我的手，揽住我的腰，将我固定在身边，就好像是我的恋人那样。

我看到他的朋友对我眨了下眼睛，翠色的瞳仁温柔依旧，藏着只有很近距离才能看清的暗示与信赖。他的朋友带着我走向他，直到此时我才看清，他的怀里依偎着另一个女人，美丽而优雅，脖子上带着珍珠，扬起来的手指上是璀璨的钻石，她就像油画上的公主，浑身萦绕着一种远离人间的高贵气质。

“是你的朋友吗？”我听见她问他。

“是的。”他回答。

“我们出来散步。”他的朋友说。

“想跟我们一起吗？”她热情而大方地邀请，望着我深爱的他，“你从没带我见过你的朋友呢！”

“不是一直没机会吗？”他温和地对她解释。

“那现在？”她娇嗔地暗示。

我可以在画纸上完美地复制喜怒哀乐，却不似他和他的朋友那样精于演技，我无法装作是他朋友的情人来陪他完成在那女人面前的表演。于是我实话实说，“很抱歉，我要回去画画了，截稿日期可不会等我——要是能的话，我就不用大晚上出来买颜料了。”

我给她看了我手里的纸袋，里面只有几支紫色的颜料，以及备用的画笔和老板赠送的刮刀。

“那只能改天再约了。”她露出失望的表情，

她的遗憾是如此真情，这狠狠地刺痛了我。一个女人只有在爱上对方时才会执着于认识对方的朋友，因为她渴望着真正走进对方的世界。他一定对她无微不至地好，所以她才会那么爱他。

他的朋友与他告别，带着我与他擦肩而过。

坐进车里时我主动地蒙上了眼睛，在光线被隔绝的黑暗中，我听到他的朋友在我耳边说话。

“你要相信他是爱你的，而且只爱过你一个，不管是过去还是现在，在遇到你之前，他从未爱过任何一个人。”

我当然相信。但这不代表我不会难过。

回到房间里，我发现我没有办法继续那幅画，我的脑海里全都是枯萎腐败的颜色，像落叶上虫蛀出来的孔洞，漏光了灵感之神对我的那点点眷念。

于是我早早地睡去，闭着眼睛却无法进入梦乡，继缪斯之后，休普洛斯也弃绝了我，对我关上宁静花园的大门。

他是半夜回来的，我听见了开门的声音，还有他的朋友轻声道歉。

“对不起，我自作主张了。”

“有罪的人是我，”他说，“我通过欺骗与隐瞒获得了本不该属于我的幸福。”

他轻轻地推门进来，刻意放轻的呼吸在床边停留了很久，他知道我没有睡着，却不知道什么原因没有揭穿我。我等着他开口，等着他叫醒我，告诉我一切。但他最后什么都没有说，只是远远地躺在床的另一侧，手臂慢慢地伸向我，却在即将触碰到的时候停下，像是不确定自己是否还有资格这么做。

睡意随着他的气息朝我涌来，我终于还是睡着了。

第二天醒来时，我发现他的手掌不知何时搭在我身上，隔着羊毛编织的有花朵的毯子，在我们之间营造出一个松而温暖的空间，他一定是在睡梦中下意识抱着我的。

我应该是叹了口气，朝着他靠过去，填满了那片空间。他显然是醒来了，手臂收紧，另一只也很快缠上来。

他还是什么都没有解释。但是没关系，在他昨晚说出“幸福”二字时，我就原谅他了。

我怎么会不理解呢？他亲吻谁，就和他要杀掉谁一样，都不是他所能决定的事情。

在这片不可名状的废墟里，每个人都只是一片好用但随时可清除的瓦片。

而我是使其中一块瓦片变得不再光洁的青苔。

事情发生的时候，我正在填写美术学校的表格，那些复杂的信息使我头疼，忽然间一个没拿稳，笔落了地。就在我弯腰去拾的时候，一颗子弹擦过我的耳侧，打在墙壁上，在壁纸上留下一个孔洞。

死神擦肩而过，我以一个奇怪的姿势定格，我应该感到恐惧，然而没有，我的大脑一片空白，这让我的动作和表情都看起来意外平静。

我离开卧室，离开那张桌子，走到客厅，坐在沙发上，胡思乱想。

会不会是他厌倦了我，所以想要摆脱我呢？我曾经希望他杀死我，谁都不行，只求是他，可现在一命之悬，却又觉得，谁都可以，但不要是他。

傍晚的时候他们回来了，两个人一起，有说有笑，谈论着晚餐与今天的新闻。

他意外地发现我没有起身迎接，又很快看见我的耳朵流着血，急忙走过来问我是怎么了。我说不出话，只是望着卧室。

他们走进去，情况一目了然。不知是谁用脚踢上了门，但合上之前我还是捕捉到了几个单词，可以拼凑成大致的含义。

“能把机关安在这里，却只是为了杀掉她，你不觉得这比冲你而来的更严重吗？”

所以不是他。当然不是了。我差点死了，却在为曾经怀疑过他而羞愧。

他们很快走回到客厅，坐在我身边的是他的朋友，而他却面色沉沉地出去了，紧握着拳头，就像是要跟什么人打架那样。

“我们来将这张表格填完吧。”他的朋友用微笑转移我的注意力。

看起来十分有用。那是因为在这废墟里耳濡目染，我也终于学会了如何控制表情，作出一脸轻松的样子。

那之后的日子看起来没什么不同，大家都心照不宣地不再提起这件事，但壁纸上的孔洞一直没有补好，就像一只有毒飞虫的遗骸，时刻提醒着我它曾经差点蛰死我。

我没有再离开过他和朋友的套间。

但美术学校的面试通知很快就要来了，如果他们愿意给我机会的话。于是他的朋友提议，我应该打扮得漂亮些，给面试官们留下个好印象。

“换个发型怎么样，你觉得呢？”我站在镜子前问他，经过整个夏天的放任，我的发梢看起来过于细碎，也许修掉一些会让我看起来更精神。

“明天吧，我带你去。”他过来站在我身后，镜面倒映着他的双目，奇妙的瞳色掩饰了他眼神的异样，使我未能提前预感到离别的来临。

时至今日，我仍能记得，那是深秋的一天，贝瑟芬妮要回到冥界去的日子。我们三个人走在微凉的街道，广场上灰色的鸽子飞起来时，就好像一片遮蔽阳光的云彩。

他们领着我去看新买的公寓，要上学就必须住在外面，他已经为我准备好一切。

“如果我没有被录取呢？”我有些不安地问。

“不会的。”他把钥匙塞进我的手心。

这公寓实在是太宽敞了，一个人独居显得格外空旷，但想到他会时常来这里看我，心里又不觉得有多冷清。

随后我们去了理发店，翻阅造型师捧来的图册，各式各样的造型和颜色像调色盘一样缤纷，令我不知所措。

“你觉得哪个更好呢？”我都快忘了我本来只想修下发尾。

他也拿不定主意，于是扭头看着他的朋友。而他的朋友，建议我保持本色的长直发，只从后颈往发尾挑染。

“你想要什么颜色？”造型师问。

“我要淡紫色。”我回答，看了眼他。

造型师心领神会地没有再问更具体的深浅。

“干嘛要选这种颜色？”他看着我。

“你干嘛要问？”他的朋友耸肩。

枪声突兀地响起，从外面的街道上传来，还有尖叫与玻璃粉碎的声音，隔着商场里组成迷宫的墙与门，听起来好像外放的惊险电影。

“你等着，我们出去看看。”

我的头发上涂着药水，所以他无法俯身吻我，只握了下我从围布下伸出的手。

这便是他对我说的最后一句话。

理发师没花太久时间就完成了工作，我在理发店等到日落金黄，隐约的不安像荨麻一样在我心里疯长，变成越来越确定的担忧与害怕。

我头一次不听话地走出了他为我划定的范围。街道上人来人往，却没有任何属于他们的痕迹。但这里的确发生过什么，我的直觉在空气里嗅到了火药与鲜血的味道。

我在商场门口的台阶上等到华灯初上，等到热闹非凡的城市街道安静地进入梦乡，直到第二天清晨，清洁工扫地的沙沙声被我当作靠近的脚步。我从一个美好温暖的梦中惊醒，拥抱我的却是白昼苏醒的鸟鸣。

从一开始，我就做好无法与他善终的觉悟，但我以为我们的爱会毁灭在枪林弹雨中，像暴风雨中被闪电击落的海鸟，留下粉碎的骨架与飘零的羽毛，却何曾能想到，我们的爱会消逝在风扫落叶的一声叹息之中。

站起身来的一瞬间，我几乎要以为，那个有着丁香色长发的爱人，只是我为寂寞而无助的自己幻想出来的寄托。

但当我伸手进口袋取暖的时候，我触碰到了那串钥匙，它的存在是如此确凿地证明着回忆并非虚妄。

钥匙圈穿过我的手指，好像一枚承载着祝福与承诺的戒指。

我住进他为我准备的公寓，期盼着他某天会敲开那扇门，对我解释不告而别的原因。

但他始终没有来，他和他的朋友都没有。

我也曾无数次地猜测他们去了何方。白驹过隙的时光中可能性在不断地坍缩，最终指向我们终究都会去往的地方。

在死神的花园里，我们终将重逢。

这便是我与这幅画，以及画中人的故事，在这幅肖像画诞生的半个多世纪里，无数的评论家与传记作者都在猜测画像上的男子是谁，而我从未回答过，亦未曾给此画正式命名，任凭世人以画中肖像的发色称呼这幅作品，因为我在他面前发过誓言，永远不将他或他朋友的名字告诉任何人。在他没有亲自前来解除约定之前，这份承诺自然也当继续存续。就像他从未说要离开我，因此我也当他一直陪伴在我身边。

至于那些彼此缺席的时光，当我们携手走过死荫的幽谷，去往永恒福祉的乐园时，我相信他会亲口告诉我一切的。

那时，我们将再也不会离开对方了。


End file.
